New feelings
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: Yato has returned from the underworld. He released Nora and Yukine is his only Regalia now. What he doesn't know is that Yukine developed feelings for him. After he confessed to Yato, he leaves for five months, in order to make his feelings go away. While Yato waits for his return, he realizes that he loves him as well.


**Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm back with another fanfiction. This one was requested by a good friend of mine and it's about Yato and Yukine. :D It was really hard to write this, I had so much trouble bringing them together, because in the anime, it's as plain as day, that they both have a crush on Hiyori and that she has a crush on Yato, or at least that's what I think and I have to admit that I ship them together. :P I had to think of a way to bring them together. This is the second version that I wrote, I will probably edit it and rewrite it later, but I still wanted to share it with you. :) I also had a trouble thinking of a title, so that will probably change as well, when I rewrite it.**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami, nor any of the characters, they belong to Adachitoka.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it. :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

They weren't able to save Ebisu and Yato was feeling down. He was also badly injured and instead of lying down, he escaped with little Ebisu, his reincarnation for a while, but he did return. Yukine was pissed. First he went to the underworld with Nora, instead with him, who's his blessed vessel, he lied to them about his real name, he didn't tell them anything about himself. He thought of Yato as his friend and it was hurtful when he realized that he does not know anything about him. It was not only that he considered him his friend, but started caring for him and loving him in a romantic way, somewhere along the when, he couldn't even remember when was that. He knew that Yato was in love with Hiyori, even he himself was at the beginning, just that changed. He didn't give his hopes up, because he knew that it was impossible, so he wanted to at least be his friend. Yukine was ready to put his life on a line for him, to help him achieve everything he wanted, if it wasn't something crazy. He really did wanted to be there for him and this is what he got back. It was painful, it made him angry, it made him sad. Currently, he was just happy that Yato got out of the underworld alive and he was here. He knew that to some point Yato cared for him, he wouldn't have made him his Regalia otherwise and he wouldn't be bragging about it.

 **'Though it might be just it, that I'm here so he could brag. Maybe he doesn't even care about me.'** , thought Yukine.

He was lying in his bed and trying to fall asleep. Yato was sleeping soundly in the futon next to him. Yukine turned around so that he was now facing him. He could see his still bandaged arm, peeking from under the covers.

 **'Idiot, injuring himself like that.'** , Yukine furrowed his brows.

Yato turned on his back and whispered her name in his sleep.

 **'So he is dreaming of her.'**

Yukine felt something in his stomach twist. It was jealousy, he knew it. He slowly got up, trying to be as quiet as possible, not to wake Yato up. He put his pants on and a jacket, deciding to go outside to take a walk. That might help him calm down a bit and to fall asleep later.

He didn't know why he was bothered that much with Yato dreaming of her. It is normal to think and dream of a person you like, he dreamed of her as well, but the fact that he knew that he liked her and that she liked him as well, was making it hard for him. Yukine loved her also, she's his best friend and he should be supportive.

 **'That's right. What kind of friend I am if I don't do that?'**

He walked through the forest, not really knowing where he's going. He took a deep breaths, that helped him relax a little bit.

 **'Maybe I should leave. Until my feelings die down. Then, I'll be able to truthfully support them. I think that's the best option.'**

Yukine got to the bank of the river. He went really close to the water and lied down, looking into the night sky. He remembered what Yato had said to him that night after he released Nora. He asked him to be his guide, to show him the right way, so that he would harm anyone ever again and he accepted. Was it right for him to leave now? It's not like he'll be gone forever, just a month or two, maybe three, then he'll come back and everything will be back to how it used to be. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of water and leaves rustling.

"Yukine!"

A familiar voice brought him back from his peaceful state.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yukine!", Yato was walking towards him, shouting angrily.

"What do you mean, I am just relaxing. I couldn't sleep, so I thought this would help."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Stop shouting!", Yukine shouted back. "You were sleeping, you idiot! And you are not my mother, which is why I don't have to report everything I do to you."

"Still, you could've woken me up. I was worried you've disappeared or ran away.", Yato really did seem worried.

Yukine drew back from him, this was unusual behavior.

"This is new.", he commented. "Why would you be worried, it's not like you to worry."

"Well, I do. Your acting strangely ever since I came back. It's like something's going on and I don't know what it is.", Yato sat next to him.

"Now you know what it was like for me and Hiyori when you didn't tell us anything."

Yato snapped his head, turning his head to look at Yukine. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine now, I've already told you what I had before."

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No.", Yukine was not going to tell him. He could lose him as a friend, he couldn't risk that. "I am not going to tell, but I want to leave for a while."

"To leave?", Yato asked confused. "Yes. I need to clear my head and sort some things out. It'll be for a month or two, three the most and then I'll be back.", he explained.

"You are my Regalia, what am I going to do when the jobs come up?"

"Just leave it to Bishamon, she'll take care of it."

"No.", Yato said and stood up. "You can't leave for that long."

"What?", Yukine was shocked. "You were gone for two months. I will leave anyway, I don't need your permission.", he also got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Yukine, stop this! What's gotten into you?"

"I told you to stop shouting. Nothing's gotten into me, I just need some time alone. That's all. Just leave me be."

"I don't understand.", Yato whispered, but Yukine heard him.

"You don't have to. There are loads of things I don't understand about you, so we're even."

"That's not the same."

"It is, Yato. It is the same!", Yukine suddenly turned around and looked at Yato with teary eyes.

"You have no idea how I felt when you were gone, how Hiyori felt, but first of all me! You went with another Regalia, on top of that Nora. Yes, you relised her now, but that doesn't change what happened. You care about nothing but yourself. To you I'm just a weapon, something to brag on. I don't want that.", he was now crying.

"Do you hear me? I don't want that!", he yelled.

Yato was speechless. He just starred at him. This was not like Yukine. Yes, he could behave like a brat, but that was just way out of character for him. "Yukine, you know that is not true!"

"It is! It is. If it wasn't like that, you would've showed more consideration for us, for me. I can't believe I...", Yukine stopped in the middle of the sentence. He almost said it.

"You what? Tell me!", Yato grabbed him the arms and shook him. "What is it?"

 **'Screw this.'**

"I'm in love with you.", he said simply.

Yato stopped shaking him and took a step back.

"There you go. You wanted me to say, now here you have it!"

Seeing that Yato wasn't going to say anything, Yukine turned around and kept walking to their current home. He heard Yato's footsteps behind him. When they entered the house, they went to their bedroom.

"Yukine."

"I don't want to hear anything. I told you it'll be better if you didn't know. That's why I'll pack my stuff now and leave." He took his bag and packed the little stuff that he had in it.

Yato was sitting in the corner of the room, leaning on the wall, silent.

"Look, I know you like Hiyori and I'm positively sure she likes you as well. Make sure you two are a couple when I get back, before someone else gets her.", he gave Yato a smile and walked out of the door.

Yato heard the door to the house closing and something wet dropped onto his knee. He brought his hand to his face and realized that he was crying.

"I'm crying. Hahahah, I'm crying!", he was shocked and started laughing maniacally. "Stupid brat!"

 **Four months later...**

Yukine still didn't come back, he didn't even contact him, or Hiyori.

 **'Where is he anyway? He said it will be for three months the most.'**

Yato was sitting on the window seal, looking outside. Recently, he didn't get any calls for jobs and when he did, those were to clean someone's house, bathroom, find missing pets and take care of kids. He wasn't able to do what he really wanted, to exterminate the phantoms. He didn't have his Regalia with him, he wouldn't be able to kill them. He wasn't expecting it, but he felt empty, like something was missing. When he wakes up in the morning, he would always turn around, expecting to see Yukine lying in the futon next to him, but he wasn't there. His chest would tighten for some reason, every time that happens. The feeling was weird. It was almost similar to the one he had whenever Hiyori was around.

 **'What is happening to me?'**

Yato noticed that Hiyori was also feeling down, since Yukine went away. They were best friends after all, of course she'll be sad. Before he left, he told him to tell her how he feels, 'cause he was sure she felt the same, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ever since his confession, he felt strange and he couldn't name the feeling. Someone knocked on the door and soon after, Hiyori came in.

"Hey. What are you doing?", she asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking.", he answered.

"About Yukine?"

Yato nodded his head. "He'll be back, Yato, just give him some time."

"Some time?!", he snapped. "He said he'll be back in three months and it's already been four!"

When he realized that he was yelling, he stopped. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You really do miss him.", she said that more as a statement, than a question.

A feint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "I wanted to go out and look for him, but I didn't. I decided to trust him, that he'll come back. What if he never comes back?"

"He will be back, Yato. He will keep his word.", Hiyori was assuring him.

"Even if he does, he won't feel the same. That's why he went.", he said sadly.

"Why wouldn't he feel the same? Why did he even went away?", when she thought better, she realized that she didn't know the reason for her best friend's departure.

"It's nothing."

 **'I can't tell her that I've been confessed to by another guy and none the less our friend.'**

"It is something if it's bothering you that much.", she was worried, he didn't even look at her for the entire time.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright.", finally he was facing her and smiled.

"You're lying. You don't believe the word you've said.", she was angry. Did he really think she wouldn't see through him? No way.

"Listen, Hiyori. If Yukine wanted you to know, he would've told you. You can always ask him, when he decides to return.", suddenly Yato felt exhausted.

"You did something to him, didn't you?"

"What?" "You must've done something to him. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't mind, so that only means you did something.", she was glaring at him with fierce eyes.

"I did.", he was defeated.

"So? What was it?"

He looked away, no saying anything.

 **'She is so pushy. Why can't she just let go? Was Yukine mistaken, what if she had a crush on him?'**

"Say something, Yato!", she sobbed.

Seeing her tears made Yato's stomach twist. "I didn't mean to make him go away, I didn't mean to make you cry. I couldn't respond to his feelings, I couldn't say anything. I was shocked by what he said and I couldn't find the words. I tried to stop him! I really tried. He didn't listen."

 **'What am I even telling to a girl?'**

"Respond to his feelings?", she was in disbelief, but she stopped crying.

"Yes and don't ask anything else."

"Everything makes sense now. I guess it must be really hard for him..."

"It's hard for me as well!"

"Then why did you reject him?"

"I didn't. He just decided on his own to go away!"

"Because you didn't say anything! He's not a mind reader!"

"I was confused."

"Yato...", Hiyori walked to him and embraced him, taking him by surprise. "Just trust him and once he's returned, tell him how you feel."

"Hiyori?" "You are both my friends and I love you. I want to see you happy.", she said as she let go of him. "So don't look so sad.", she smiled.

He smiled back. ''Okay."

 **Five monts later...**

Yato was sleeping, when he heard the door to his room crack open. He immediately jumped up, startling Yukine, who was trying to sneak in and not wake him up.

"Yukine!", he hugged him the minute he saw him.

"What are you doing? Let go!" He did as he was told. "You're back."

"Of course I'm back, I told you I will be.", he said that as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You idiot! You were supposed to be away for three months, not five! I was starting to think you'll never return."

Yukine was stunned by Yato's words. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"I needed more time.", he said.

"And did it help?", Yato asked, almost in a whisper. He was afraid to hear the answer, especially if it was a positive one, but he still needed to know.

Yukine was silent. He knelt down and pull his things out of his backpack.

 **'Why is he not answering?'** , his heart was beating like crazy. **'Does this mean that it did help?** **That he feels nothing for me now? Maybe it's better if I don't hear him say that out loud.'**

He crawled to him and smacked him over the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

"I asked you a question, so answer!"

 **'Why does he look so angry?'**

"Why are you so eager to know? I'm back, am I not?", Yukine said that as an answer to his question.

 **'No, it did not help, none of it died down.'** , he thought.

"Did you tell Hiyori?", he asked instead.

"No.", Yato looked away from him.

"Why not?"

 **'Why is he acting this way? It's so weird.'**

"I couldn't.", his voice was almost a whisper.

"After what you've said to me, I just couldn't. I don't know what you did to me, but it's been tuff. I was just thinking when I'll get to see you again. It terrified me the thought of you not coming back.", he glanced at Yukine over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock. Yukine's face was all red. That is not what he expected to see.

"No.", he said.

"No? What do you mean no?", Yato was confused.

"It did not help at all."

Yato's cheeks also turned red. When Yukine saw it, he flinched away.

"Don't look at me like that!", he shouted.

Yato grinned, turning to completely face him and jump on him, pinning the young boy down.

"Yukine!", he started to rub his cheek against Yukine.

"Yato, stop it! What are you doing?!", he tried to push him off of him, but without success.

Yato pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to hear that.", his face got a serious expression. "Don't try to push me away. This is all your fault anyway."

Yukine felt tears gather in his eyes and before he knew it, they were running down his face. Yato wipped away his tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?"

"Shut up, idiot.", Yukine said softly.

Yato leaned down and soon their lips were locked up in a soft kiss.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
